Time After Time
by ButterflyMercury
Summary: Biff has discovered the history of Marty and Doc's time travelling adventures again . What will he do this time? My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

1995

_It was__ the year 1995. Marty had just come home after a hard days night at the music studio, meaning he spent most of the day and the majority of the night on his latest demo for his band's up coming album. He now knew what the Beatles meant by the phrase 'A Hard Days Night' as he collapsed onto the sofa._

_It was nearly one in the morning. He felt exhausted. All he wanted now was to see Jennifer, and as if by magic she appeared at the doorway. Her figure was silhouetted by the light coming from the other room. 'There you are, I've missed you.' she said coming into where he was sitting._

'_I'm sorry honey,' Marty replied, 'we had to finish the song tonight. Man I'm tired though.'_

'_Awe,' she came closer and sat on the arm rest of the sofa next to him, 'well at least your home now safe and sound back in good old 1995.'_

_What an odd thing to say thought Marty, 'That sounded like something my Mom would say.' he said out loud._

'_I would like to meet your Mom someday.' _

_Now he was totally confused. 'But Jennifer you've met my Mom plenty of times.' _

'_Jennifer? Who's Jennifer?' asked the girl in confusion._

_Turning directly towards her now Marty realised he couldn't see the girls face. The room was in total darkness. But it sounded like Jennifer. Looking at the lamp at the side of the sofa he turned on the light. To his horror it wasn't Jennifer sitting on the sofa but his Mom! But it wasn't his Mom as he knew her now, but the one he had met in the 1950's. _

'_How did you…?' he stuttered in shock, 'Where am I?'_

'_Calvin__, are you alright?' asked Lorraine placing a hand on his forehead, 'you feel hot. Are you coming down with something?_

'_I__… but you…' he couldn't get his words out as she went into the kitchen and returned with a wet cloth._

'_There now.' she said as she dabbed his head with the cloth, '__just relax.'_

'_Mo… Lorraine what happened to George? I thought you two were hitting it off now?' _

'_George Mcfly?' she repeated cautiously, 'well he's kind of cute and all but I prefer a man who can stand up for himself and protect the woman he loves.'_

_She started to move towards him. She was going to kiss him! Getting up quickly he ran out the door and into the kitchen._

'_Where you going?' she asked following him._

_But Marty ignored her as he said to himself 'This has got to be a dream! It's 1995 not 1955.' _

'_I think your working too hard.' Lorraine said soothingly placing her arms around him._

_He jumped at her touch and hastily moved her arms away. 'I've gotta see Doc.' Moving towards the front door he tried to unlock it but he couldn't._

'_He's gone butthead.' said a voice from behind him. Turning round __he realised straight away who it was. Biff looked old, unlike Lorraine. 'He flew off in that time machine, remember? Never bothered coming back.'_

'_How do you know about the time machine?' asked Marty looking at him._

'_Did you think I wouldn't notice w__hen he came with the flying car all the time? You are such an idiot, like your old man.' he laughed menacingly._

'_What do you want Biff?' he asked firmly, getting annoyed._

'_I know what you did all those years ago with that mad scientist__ friend of yours.' He now grabbed Marty by his collar with both hands, 'You made me lose Lorraine. I got rid of your friend and now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!'_

'_No Biff__, leave him alone!' shouted Lorraine behind them._

_Marty tried to pull away but Biff was too strong for him. He prepared himself for the first punch when…_

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Jumping up from his sleep Marty hastily looked about his surroundings. There are was no Biff or young Lorraine to be seen. His breathing was heavy but started to calm as he realised it had all been a dream. Turning off the alarm Marty lay back down on his bed and groaned. He had so many dreams recently about his time travel adventures that it was affecting his sleep. Sometimes he would find himself stuck back in the past or way out in the future, everything in them would go wrong and he could never find Doc to help him.

Thinking of Doc, he wondered where he was and how he was getting on with his family. It had been a year now since Marty made his sad farewell to him as Doc set off on his adventure with the new machine he had made from the steam train. The photo Doc had given him was safely put aside in his bedside drawer, he would have put it on the stand if it weren't for the fear of his siblings finding it and asking questions.

A few things had changed for himself personally. He was on his last year of school and so he was preparing for his finals. Without having Doc around Marty found he had more time for his studies, not that it made them any more interesting. His band 'The Pinheads' were now starting to get local gigs despite last years dismissal for being 'too loud' to play at his school dance.

Yawning he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where his parents and Linda sat having breakfast at the table.

'Morning dear,' said Lorraine cheerfully, 'want some toast?' holding up a plate full.

'Thanks Mom,' he said taking a few pieces as he sat down to join them.

'Marty you look awful.' stated Linda staring at him.

'Yes you do look kind of peaky.' agreed Lorraine with a scrutinising look. 'Have you been going to bed early enough recently? You have spent a lot late nights with that band of yours. I don't want this to affect your studies.'

'It's nothing Mom I'm fine.' trying to avoid the conversation. Lorraine however didn't look convinced.

'Hey son,' said George speaking for the first time since Marty entered the room, 'this letter came for you this morning. It wasn't posted in the mail, so someone must have dropped it off by hand.'

Handing the letter over Marty looked at the hand writing and his heart skipped a beat.

'Is it a secret admirer?' teased Linda.

'No, I'm just going in my room.' without another word he got up.

'But Marty, your breakfast!'

'I'm not hungry Mom.'

Closing the door behind him Marty looked down at the letter. Could it be? Opening it hastily all he saw was a single sentence that read:

_I'm back. Come to the house as soon you can, we have much to discuss! _

_Your friend, E.B._


	2. The Return of the Doc

The Return of the Doc

It had turned midday by the time Marty had finally set off to see his old friend. He would have liked to set off sooner if it weren't Mom insisting that he should eat something before he left the house. So after chewing a sandwich as fast as he could, Marty ran out of the house grabbing a jacket and his skateboard.

Skating down the street he felt like he did in the old days when he went to visit Doc after school or at weekends. He could have driven there with his black truck, after all he could get to his destination a lot faster by driving, but his instinct made him take the skateboard instead. Thinking of Doc he wondered how long he had been home and what adventures he had with Clara and the kids. Marty couldn't wait to tell Jennifer that he was back, and at least now he wouldn't have to keep the time travelling a secret. He had told her everything that had happened the year before, which she could only believe because she had witnessed some of the adventures herself.

As he came to the end of a road he saw Doc's house. Marty had avoided passing by since Doc had left since the sight of the place made him miss his friend even more, but now the house looked welcoming again. As he approached the end of drive Marty stopped, placing one foot at the end of the skateboard it moved upwards as he grabbed it with one hand and opened the gate to the house with his other.

He walked towards the front door, stood a moment, and then knocked. There was no response, so he knocked again. Waiting a few minutes he came to the conclusion that there was no life coming from within the building.

A little doubt crept over him. Had the letter he received been genuine? Maybe it was some prank and he allowed himself to believe it. Looking down at the doormat he was standing on, he knew that there was a spare key that lay underneath it. Maybe he could go inside the house and have a look just to be sure.

Taking a step back he moved the mat over. It wasn't exactly the most secure place to hide a spare key but it sure came in handy. Seizing it he turned the key in the lock and the door opened.

'Hello?' Marty called as he stood at the door, 'Doc?'

Looking around he could see no one. Taking a step inside it appeared that there had been no one living in the place for ages. Disappointment spread through Marty as he realised Doc hadn't returned after all. The letter he confirmed must have been a prank after all. Looking around the room memories sprang back to his mind, he remembered how he first met Doc. He had a small advertisement in the local paper asking for an assistant to help him out with experiments for a few hours a week. Not for one second did Marty think he would get a response when he applied for the job, but when he rang Doc seemed enthusiastic enough. Then the rest was history.

Although he admired the Doc a lot for his intelligence, he had never thought he was capable of making a time machine. It was nearly a year now that the time travelling adventures had taken place, but it felt like a lot longer to Marty. Moving towards the desk full of Doc's old paper work he started to look through them; most of it didn't make sense to him but it was obvious it was for some random scientific experiment Doc had come up with at the time. He wondered if there was any paper work kicking around that was for the time machine.

He was going to start looking when suddenly there was a noise coming from the other side of the room. Marty hadn't noticed but there was a boy standing at the doorway.

'Dad there's some strange man in our house.' called the faired haired boy.

'A strange man?' asked a rather familiar voice.

Marty stood up now as an older man appeared now appeared at the door.

'Marty!'

A smile spread across his face as he replied 'Good to see you Doc.'

Walking past his son, Doc moved towards Marty smiling as they hugged each other. He looked a little older than the last time they had met, but other than that he hadn't changed at all.

'It's been a while.' said Doc as they withdrew from the embrace.

'You can say that again.' laughed Marty.

'I didn't hear you come in. Have you been here long?'

'No not really. I did knock but no one answered.'

Doc turned towards his son who was still watching from the doorway, 'Verne didn't you hear him knocking on the door?'

'I didn't know who he was. You were upstairs and I didn't want to answer.' he said, his cheeks going red.

'It's ok,' replied Marty, 'I would have been the same if some random guy I didn't know was knocking on my door.'

At that Verne smiled and didn't look embarrassed anymore.

'Well this is my good friend Marty,' smiled Doc looking from his son to him, 'you met him in 1985 but you may have been too young to remember properly.'

'I remember now.' said Verne, 'we met him at the railway track, and you gave him a photograph.'

'That's right.'

'Where did you go when you left?' asked Marty, 'Have you been home long?'

'I'll answer your questions all in good time,' replied Doc, 'but first we must wait till Clara has come home with Jules. She has made a cake especially for you, she's a great cook.'

* * *

'Get out of town! You're telling me you went all the way to France?' exclaimed Marty nearly choking on his piece of cake.

'Precisely,' Doc said matter of fact as he sat opposite him, 'you know how me and Clara love Jules Verne. Well we wanted to experience the culture he lived in. So we journeyed to France and went back in time to the 1870's'.

'It was wonderful.' sighed Clara, 'I got to shake his hand…'

'You met him?'

'Yes, only briefly.' replied Doc, 'He was in a hurry so we told him how much we loved his work then let be on his way.' Marty smiled as he imagined Doc and Clara asking Jules Verne for his autograph.

'So are you guys back for good now?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes,' answered Doc, 'we figured that we needed to settle for the sake of Jules and Verne. Plus although I love travelling I do get home sick from time to time.'

'So what's happened to the time machine?' he asked curiously.

'I've dismantled it; a train is not very practical since it will cause attention in this time period.' he paused as he took a bite of his own cake, 'But I am currently working on building a time machine out of another Delorean. Then at least Clara and the kids can go back and visit the old West if they want to.'

'Sounds good to me Doc. Just be more careful with the time machine this time, OK?'

Laughing he answered, 'Don't worry Marty, you won't have to time travel again.'

How wrong he was.


	3. Almost done Mr Mcfly'

'Almost done Mr Mcfly!'

It was nearly 5 o'clock and Biff was once again taking forever to put the second coat of wax on George Mcfly's car. He hated this job, so he tended to dawdle as he rubbed in the wax into the fine metal of the vehicle, thus it took him even longer to finish the job. If he had done the job properly he would have been finished in half the time.

'How you getting on there Biff?' called George from the front door of the house, 'Nearly finished?'

'Almost done Mr Mcfly.' he replied with a false smile, 'Just finishing off the second coat now.'

'Great. Would you mind returning to do Marty's truck next week?'

'Oh…' he tried not to grumble as he said, 'Sure thing Mr Mcfly.'

Thanking him George returned back into the house. Watching as the door opened and closed Biff saw a glimpse of Lorraine. How he hated George trying to rule over him, just because he was a successful writer! But what got to him the most was that he had Lorraine. She was meant to be his, he had told her years ago that he was going to marry her one day and he had meant it. Yet she went and married Mcfly! He had always been an idiot so what the hell did she see in him?

As anger started to build up within him it quickly evaporated as he saw a car pull up outside the house. It was a Delorean. Looking closely he saw that Marty was inside with that crazy friend of his. Thinking about it he hadn't seen the car or the mad scientist for ages now. He must have gone off travelling somewhere. Well he should have stayed there, thought Biff.

He watched as Marty got out of the car, he heard him say 'I'll come round to help you with the experiment after school on Monday.' In which the older man response was inaudible from where Biff was standing, 'Ok see you later Doc.'

At that Marty closed the door to the car which started to drive off. For some strange reason Biff imagined it flying off in the air, but of course that was impossible. He remembered how he thought that happened the last time he saw the scientist with the Delorean. At first he truly believed that it was a flying car, but quickly changed his mind, thinking although the scientist was crazy he wasn't capable of inventing a flying car, and so he decided to quit drinking so much booze.

He started waxing the car again as Marty passed him. 'Hey Biff.' He said as he walked by absentmindedly.

'Hey Marty,' Biff replied in his false persona of cheerfulness, 'I've almost finished waxing your Dads car. I'll pop by next week to do yours.'

'Thanks, that's great.' He said as he walked into the house.

'Ungrateful little…' mumbled Biff. He was idiot just like his old mad. That was proven by the company he kept.

One day things would be different. He just wasn't sure how.

* * *

As Monday arrived the students at Hill Valley High School were starting to get restless as it was their last few weeks of term. The finals were bringing nervous tension within the school community; their grades depended on their acceptance into college. Marty on the other hand ignored all this; his mind was on visiting Doc again that night, plus he had to plan when The Pinheads could arrange their next practice session.

Sitting at his desk, his pen tapping against his exam paper, Marty looked at the clock on the wall. Only five minutes left now. He had the done the best he could on his Maths paper, checking it once over just in case, but now he just wanted to leave. Looking at the clock the time seemed to tick so slowly. Turning his head he looked to see Jennifer at the back of the hall still concentrating on her paper. Well at least he could count on her getting good grades; he wasn't so sure about himself.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang and the students were finally allowed to leave. As Marty and Jennifer walked home they asked how each others exam papers went, and then quickly turned their subject on to Doc.

'It's great that he's back.' smiled Jennifer, 'I'd like to meet Clara and kids sometime.'

'Cool, I'll ask tonight if you can come over sometime later this week.'

'Great,' she drew him closer and kissed him, 'but I think we also need to meet up after the exams are finished.'

'Definitely,' he said returning the kiss, 'once their over we have all the time in the world.' Holding each other they finally arrived at Marty's house. 'I'll get the truck then drop you off home on the way to Doc's.'

Walking up the drive they saw that the garage was open, the black truck in full view from within it. At the side of the road was Biff's truck, he had obviously come today to wax the truck.

'Oh great,' said Marty sarcastically, 'knowing Biff he'll be another two hours putting the second coating on.' Looking around though, he wasn't anywhere in sight. 'I guess I'll have to wait.'

'What time's Doc expecting you?' asked Jennifer.

'I didn't say an exact time, just after school.' replied Marty walking towards the garage.

'Well I'm sure he'll understand.'

'Yeah I guess.' he said looking at the car, 'You know he's making another time machine again. But don't worry; I'm not going to be using it. I'm just going to help out building it.'

'Alright just be careful Marty, you didn't intentionally use it the first time remember?' replied Jennifer. 'Will the car fly like last time?'

'Hmm I dunno. I never asked. I guess I'll find out later.'

Suddenly a noise was heard from behind the couple. Both turned round, looking towards the back of the truck where they saw Biff lying on the floor.

'Biff?' asked Marty cautiously, 'are you alright?'

At that Biff quickly got up, swiped his clothes then came towards them. 'Oh sorry Marty, I was just working on the trunk of the car and slipped on something. I guess I didn't hear you come in.'

Marty looked at him. Had he heard what he and Jennifer were talking about? It didn't look like he did, but there was no way to be sure.

'Err will it take much longer till you're finished?' he asked warily.

'Just another half hour then it will be shining as good as new.' smiled Biff.

Marty looked at Jennifer. She too looked uncertain whether Biff had heard anything and shrugged.

'Ok Biff. Thanks.' replied Marty, putting an arm around Jennifer as they walked away.


	4. Prom Night

Prom Night

It was now the last week of term, the sun shone bright in the welcoming sky. Summer was calling. However there was a strange sort of finality to this particular summer because it meant for Marty and Jennifer that they would no long be high school students and were beckoned to join the 'real world'.

All exams were now finished to their relief and so they had more spare time on their hands. If they weren't required at school Marty and Jennifer spent most of their time together at Doc's. The time machine was almost finished now, with only finishing touches needed doing before Doc was completely satisfied that it was ready for time travelling.

'Turn the engine on one more time Marty.' called Doc from hood of the car.

'Ok Doc.' he replied doing so.

'How's the Flux Capacitator?'

'Err flexing Doc.' replied Marty, unsure of the correct term.

'Wonderful!' exclaimed Doc clasping his hands together, 'It's finished! In record time too. It took much longer to build last time.'

'Yeah well you knew what you were doing this time.' replied Marty getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. 'I mean you didn't have to invent it all over again.'

'True, true.' smiled Doc placing a hand on Marty's shoulder, 'Thanks for your help Marty. I can't help but feel proud of what we've built.'

'No probs Doc, it's been good helping out around here again.' He said turning to look at the Deloreon once more. 'When are you going to test her out?'

'Tomorrow night.' decided Doc after a few moments of pondering, 'At the Twin Pine Mall again. At least we know that it's quiet there late at night.'

'True, and I'll come to help right?'

'Yes Marty,' said Doc covering over the car with a blanket, 'that would be great if you could. All I want to do is test if it time travels properly, so I will just travel a minute ahead of time like Einstein did when we tested it with the stop watches.'

'Sounds like a plan Doc.' replied Marty approvingly.

As they walked out of the garage and through the door into the house they caught sight of Clara and Jennifer talking together.

'There you are Mister.' said Jennifer smiling at Marty, 'I thought you were never coming.'

'Sorry Jennifer that's my fault,' Doc answered, 'he was kindly helping me finish off the experiment.'

'That's alright.' she said taking Marty's hand, 'you do remember its prom night tomorrow right?'

'Oh,' said Marty trying to reframe from sounding surprised, 'sure I remember. Can't wait.'

She looked at him knowing that he had forgotten but seemed alright about it. Perhaps she was letting him off because it had been ages since Marty and Doc had seen each other. Although Marty wanted to go to the prom, he couldn't help but wish it wasn't tomorrow night. He wanted to help Doc with the experiment but he also wanted to spend time with Jennifer, and so his feelings were torn.

'We better go.' said Jennifer, 'It's getting late.'

'Yeah you're right, here,' he said giving her his car keys, 'I'll be out in one sec.'

Taking the keys she said her goodbyes to Doc and Clara and went out the house.

'Marty it's alright,' Doc said before Marty started talking, 'I can do the experiment on my own. You enjoy yourself; after all it is your prom night.'

'But will you be alright on your own?' he asked unsure.

'Of course!' answered Doc enthusiastically, 'It's not like I'm planning on going far out into the future or past. Plus Clara can help me if needs be.'

'Yes, after all I did help him with the steam train.' confirmed Clara.

'Alright, but you call if you do need my help ok?'

'Sure thing.' Doc said appreciatively.

At that Marty said his goodbyes and joined Jennifer in the car. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive about Doc testing the time machine on his own, but perhaps that was just because he didn't want to miss out himself. Exactly what was there to worry about, he thought, like Doc said Clara would be there if he needed any help. Sensing something was wrong, Jennifer rubbed his shoulder asking if he was alright, to which he smiled with a nod before pulling out of the drive.

* * *

Walking into the hall of the prom, the lights were dim and on the stage near the end of the room was a band playing in shimmering lights. Marty and Jennifer walked hand in hand as they entered the hall filled with students dancing; he was looking smart in his suit, and Jennifer was radiant in her silk white dress.

Looking around Marty couldn't help but be reminded of the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance back in 1955. The room was set out in a very similar fashion, with the decorations and tables consisting of food and drink. The major difference was the fashion of the students was modern, and the dancing style had changed considerably just like the music the band played. At least tonight he didn't have the worry of keeping his existence in tact!

'Isn't this great?' Jennifer smiled, looking around the room. 'We'll have to get our picture taken together. They've got a professional photographer over in the corner there.' She pointed towards it.

'Oh yeah, that'd be nice' said Marty, 'But lets just have fun for a bit first.'

At that they moved towards the table full of drinks and he handed a glass to Jennifer and took one for himself. After taking a sip he said, 'You know, although I'm not a big fan of school I think I'm gonna miss this place.'

'Me too,' she nodded in agreement, 'it's scary to think everything's going to change. I mean there's college and jobs to think about now.'

Silence spread over them for a moment as they contemplated their future lives. Marty thought back to 2015 and how very different the world was, Jennifer had also told him how his future self was. The idea of that scared him; he didn't want to be like that future Marty. But of course everything was going to be different now. He had conquered a major flaw in his personality by not reacting when people called him chicken, well not entirely he admitted that, but he knew when not to let things get too far.

'Hey Mcfly!' said a voice drawing near to the couple. It was Needles.

'Hey Needles.' replied Marty already wishing he would just go away.

'I heard you haven't been going to rehearsals with your band much recently.' He said standing over the couple so they couldn't move, 'Now that's not very good is it Mcfly?'

'It's only been two weeks.' said Jennifer, 'he's been concentrating on his studies. Unlike you I see.'

'Studying? Mcfly?' laughed Needles, 'Now that's a good one.'

'Listen Needles,' said Marty starting to get irritated now, 'its prom night so go bug somebody else.' Taking Jennifer's hand he pushed his way past Needles.

'Hang on one second,' he said stepping in front of the couple again, 'there's a battle of bands happening in town next month. It's more of a real gig than what this stupid school runs. Anyways my band are entering it, are yours?'

'You have a band?' Marty said laughing, 'Since when?'

'Since now.' replied Needles, annoyed at the reaction he had received, 'I thought, you know a bit of friendly rivalry wouldn't hurt? Though I forgot your band was rejected at school last year wasn't it?' He now started to laugh.

'Yeah well this won't be school, and I bet my band wins hands down.' Marty said firmly.

'So you're in?' smiled Needles.

'Yeah, you bet.' he said, and then moved away towards the middle of the hall with Jennifer.

'Marty,' said Jennifer with concern, 'you said you wouldn't let Needles or anyone get to you like that anymore.'

'Hey I know that, but I never knew about this battle of the bands competition. It'd be great for the Pinheads to get a wider audience of people. And beating Needles' band… Well that would be a bonus prize wouldn't it?'

At that he smiled at Jennifer which made her laugh. Moving closer towards each other they kissed as the band on stage started to play a slow ballad. Then as they held each other close Jennifer leaned her head on Marty's shoulder, as they slowed danced together to the melody of the song.

Time seemed to past slow at this moment, as if he and Jennifer were the only two people in the hall. Everyone else was just a blur to him. A blur until he spotted someone he didn't expect at the door to the hall.

'Doc?'


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm

The ballad came to an end as Marty walked towards Doc with Jennifer still holding his hand as they approached the entrance of the hall. A bad feeling started to seep through Marty's body as he looked at the expression of his friend's face.

Asking the dreaded question Marty asked, 'Doc, what are you doing here?'

His face looking paler than normal, Doc did not answer but gestured for him and Jennifer to follow him as he walked into the corridor.

After making sure no one was in hearing distance Doc turned towards the young couple. His eyes looking very animated, he took a deep breath then started to speak.

'It's gone Marty,' he began, 'the time machine.'

Confirming Marty's fear he slowly asked, 'What happened?'

Doc looked at him then said, 'When I went into the garage I kept the Delorean in it was simply gone! I was ready to drive the vehicle to the Twin Pines Mall, walked into the garage to find nothing.' There was silence for a moment as the couple digested the news he had just given them, 'Damn it, I knew I should have had tighter security around the thing.'

'But how could someone just take it?' asked Jennifer, 'I mean they wouldn't understand how to use it would they?'

'I don't know,' replied Doc starting to pace up and down the corridor thoughtfully, 'but someone must have known about the time machine… whoever it was knew exactly where to look for it, but who? I kept the whole building process quiet.'

Marty looked at Jennifer, it was clear that they were both thinking the same thing. Then Marty said, 'Err Doc… something happened last week that I didn't tell you about.'

Stopping in his tracks Doc looked at him. He had that same expression he always gave Marty when he had done something wrong, as if father had caught his son up to mischief.

'What's happened Marty?' Doc asked firmly.

'Well err… the other day when me and Jennifer came back from school we were talking about the experiment. We thought no one was around, but it turned out that Biff was there. He was hiding at the back of the garage. I wasn't sure if he heard the conversation, but he didn't seem to.'

'Marty,' gasped Doc, 'why didn't you tell me this information before? Fair enough you thought he didn't hear but you should have told me. Every possible precaution must be taken to keep the time machine secret. Now that Biff knows about it who knows was possible destruction he could cause to the time space continuum…'

'I know.' said Marty grimly, 'I should have said something. I'm sorry.'

'It's alright Marty.' replied Doc more softly seeing his friend's guilt, 'I should never have come back. I mean what did I expect? That Clara and the kids chould just adapt to modern life and the time machine simply used as some… some family car for outings!'

'Hey Doc don't be so hard on yourself,' said Marty putting his hand on Doc's shoulder, 'we don't even know if it is Biff. It probably is him, but we don't know if he knows how to use the machine.'

'But he did last time Marty!' strained Doc, 'And we know how that turned out.'

'So what do we do?' the two now looking at each other thinking of Hell Valley.

'I don't know.' Said Doc simply, 'there's no telling where or when Biff has gone. There's no way we can find out if he went to the past or future, and if he even intends to return. All we can do is wait.'

There was silence at that moment. Jennifer held Marty's hand tightly, trying to bring a little comfort to him. The music from the hall was merely a whisper now as they contemplated what was to happen next. If Biff had taken the time machine what was he going to do? Create another Hell Valley? The thought sent chills down their spines.

'Listen Doc,' said Marty speaking first, 'if we fixed things last time we can do it again this time.'

'I hope your right Marty.'

* * *

Prom night for Marty and Jennifer was naturally cut short after finding out about the missing Delorean. As they drove home Marty couldn't help but look around expecting the world to change around him into Hell Valley, but nothing as yet happened. Dropping Jennifer off home, he watched as she walked up her drive and onto the porch.

He smiled grimly at her, she returning a similar expression. As she walked into the house Marty noted that at least there were no bars on her windows as he drove off down the road.

Instead of heading in the direction of his house he drove to Doc's where he was sat waiting in the kitchen with the light on holding a glass of brandy that did not look like it had been touched yet.

'Any sign of Biff?' asked Marty cautiously as he approached his friend.

'No,' replied Doc grimly, 'nothing here and I passed his house on the way home and I couldn't see anything from within. The curtains were closed though.'

'Well maybe it wasn't Biff after all. Maybe he's just asleep?'

'Possibly, but if it's not him then who else would take the Delorean?' Doc said looking at Marty in despair.

'I don't know Doc.'

* * *

By the time Marty got home it was three in the morning. He and Doc had finally confirmed that nothing could be done that night about the missing time machine. Walking into his room after checking that nothing had changed in his house Marty collapsed on his bed with a big sigh.

How he wished he had said something to Doc about Biff. Perhaps the whole thing could have been avoided otherwise. Staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity Marty's eyes finally started to become heavy. He could not resist the call of sleep any longer, and so his eyes closed…

_He was now at the Twin Pine Mall car park. Beside him was the Delorean. It wasn't gone after all! Shouting out he called for Doc, he had to tell him that there was no need to worry anymore._

'_You found it?' asked a voice from behind him. _

_Turning around Marty saw Doc. Doc looked so happy as he approach his young friend. _

'_Where is it then?' asked Doc delighted._

'_Here.' said Marty turning to look back at the car, but to his horror it was gone. 'But it was right here!'_

'_This is disappointing Marty,' Doc said looking solemn, 'you have done this so many times. Maybe you really are a slacker…'_

'_No, I'm not! It was here. You got to believe me Doc.'_

'_Why should I believe anything you say anymore?' at that Doc turned from him and started to walk away. Trying to call his friend back Marty found he could not shout and was rooted to the spot. His friend slowly going out of view…_

Suddenly his eyes opened again. There was light seeping through the bedroom window. It had all been just a dream. Well not everything, the fact that the time machine was gone started to come back to Marty's mind.

Looking around the room there didn't seem to be any difference which was a good sign. Quickly getting dressed, Marty made his way to the living room where he saw his Mom, Linda and Dave eating breakfast. He sighed in relief. Everything was normal.

'Toast dear?' asked Lorraine as Marty approached the table.

'Thanks Mom.' He said taking a piece.

'So how was prom last night?' Lorraine asked smiling.

'Oh yeah it was great.'

'Did you get your picture taken?' Linda said before taking a sip of her coffee. 'It'll be so cute seeing my little brother in a tux.'

'Ah man I completely forgot about that.' He said thinking of Jennifer and how much she wanted to take a picture together.

'How could you forget a thing like your prom photograph?' asked Lorraine perplexed.

'I know, I know… But at least Dad took a picture of me and Jennifer before we left the house.'

Suddenly silence fell over the breakfast table, for which Marty couldn't understand why. His brother and sister were looking at each other with uncomfortable glances, and Lorraine was staring at her son in shock.

'Marty what do you mean your father took a picture?' she struggled to ask.

He looked at his siblings at the table, sensing something had happened. 'Erm should he not have taken it?'

'Marty,' soothed Lorraine, 'you have to accept that your father is gone.'

Looking at his Mom he could tell that she was not joking, and this was not some horrible prank. Then the thought of Hell Valley came to his mind. Before he managed to ask Lorraine to clarify what she meant by George being gone the door to his parents bedroom opened, and to his horror but without suprise he saw the person that he knew all along had taken the time machine. Biff.


	6. Happy Families

'Morning everyone.' said Biff as he approached the table and kissed Lorraine on the cheek before sitting down on what would have been George's seat. 'Any toast left?'

'Yes but it's abit cold now,' replied Lorraine smiling at him, 'let me make you some fresh.'

'Thank you honey.' said Biff kissing her again before she got up and went into the kitchen.

Marty just sat stunned as he watched this all occur in front of his eyes. No one seemed to notice and continued their breakfast as normal, he however just kept staring at Biff and his Mom. Did he really just see his Mom _kiss_ Biff?

Coming back into the room with a plate of buttered toast, Lorriane sat next to Biff smiling at him sickly sweet. He took a piece of toast and started eating. Lorriane then finally noticed her son looking at her.

'Marty are you alright?' she asked in concern, 'Your looking awful peaky again. Look you've gone all pale.' She now got up and walked towards him, placing a hand on his forehard. 'You aren't ill are you?'

'No, I'm... fine.' muttered Marty.

'Now son I hope you weren't drinking at the prom last night?' asked Biff curtly.

'Drink?' repeated Lorraine in suprise, 'Marty you havin't been drinking?'

'No of course I havin't been drinking, and I'm not your son!' he said sharply standing up looking at Biff. 'Mom,' he said turning to her, 'where's Dad?'

'Oh Marty...' she said disappointed, 'How many times must we have this arguement?'

'I'm not arguing,' he said trying to sound calm, 'I just want to know where he is.'

'You know perfectly well where he is.' there was now irratation in her voice.

'Please don't tell me the graveyard...' said Marty despairingly.

'The graveyard?' repeated Lorraine in utter shock, 'Marty how could you say such a thing?'

Once again everyone at the table was staring at him. The pressure of their stares forced him back down onto his seat. He looked at Biff, and he was sure he saw a smirk emerge from his lips as he returned the gaze for a second. There was little doubt now that he had taken the time machine and somehow wormed his way into the family. Well one good thing was at least his Dad was still alive.

Sighing Lorraine returned to her seat and finally said, 'You can visit your Father if you wish. We told you we don't have any problems with that.'

'Yeah,' nodded Biff in agreement, 'I can drop you off today if you want.' At that Lorraine rubbed Biff's shoulder appreciatively.

'No your alright.' said Marty in a low tone. 'I... I'm gonna go visit a friend.'

'Now Marty it isn't that Emmet Brown again is it?' asked Biff sternly. He almost looked like he was enjoying himself.

'So what if it is?' asked Marty stubbornly.

'Marty, mind your manners.' Lorraine said, 'Me and Biff think that recently Dr Brown has been too much of a bad influence on you. We think that you shouldn't see him anymore.'

'What?' asked Marty in complete shock, 'Mom he's my friend. You've never had a problem with him before.'

'Before you didn't act so strangely.' said Lorraine looking very concerned at her son, 'We're just thinking of you. Just stay away from him for a little while, for me?'

There was no point arguing. Nodding Marty stood up without looking at anyone except Biff who he once again caught smirking at him. He made his way to his room and immediately shut the door behind him. Leaning his back against the door he could hear quiet chatter from the breakfast table. He had no doubt what the subject was, him. He must have sounded crazy to his family, and Biff... well he knew exactly what he was doing.

Somehow Biff had managed to get into their lives, literally taking George's place. And most sickeningly no one seemed to care but Marty. He had never seen his Mom look at Biff that way before, like she loved him. But how could it be possible? She couldn't stand him back in 1955, and she loved George. It all just didn't make sense.

Suddenly Marty had an urge to check something. Walking towards his bedside drawer he opened it and moved away pairs of socks to finally find a picture frame. Taking it out the drawer he looked to find a photo of the clock that was to be placed on the tower back in the old west. But this was not what was bothering him, it was the fact that not he nor Doc were in the picture anymore.

'He's changed everything...' said Marty in such a low voice that it could have been a whisper.

* * *

It took a few moments for Marty to comprehend everything that had just happened. Biff had changed history, or at least the history of his family and his own life. It was like Doc and Marty's adventure into the past and future had all been erased. '_Erased from existence…_'

But how did Biff change it? That's what Marty had to find out now, which was going to be difficult considering he now appeared to live in his own house and his family actually liked him. First things first thought Marty, he had to go see Doc and tell him what had happened.

Placing the photo Doc had given him back into his drawer; Marty got up from his bed and walked over to the closed bedroom door. He listened carefully through it. He couldn't hear anyone talking anymore. They must have finished their breakfast now and gone off to work.

Opening the door slowly Marty saw an empty living room, in which he sighed in relief. Taking a few steps he moved towards the front door. Looking around he couldn't think where he left his car keys. He was sure he left them on his bedside drawer. Going back into his room there was no keys in sight. Then returning back into the living room he searched every nook and cranny, but with little success in finding the keys.

'Great…' sighed Marty, 'Just perfect…'

Going to the front door he took his jacket and was about to open the door until he heard movement behind him.

'Marty, where are you going?' as he turned he saw his Mom watching him carefully.

'I was just…' he looked at her, her eyes were full of concern. He never saw her look at him that way before, 'I was just going out for a bit.'

'It's to that Emmet Brown's house isn't it?' asked Lorraine, 'You promised me you wouldn't go there.'

'I'm not going there Mom.' lied Marty, 'I just want to go for walk that's all.'

She nodded but he could tell that she didn't believe him. If only he could make her understand. Biff didn't belong here. He also wondered why his Mom didn't want him to meet Doc so much.

'Please just stay home for today?' asked Lorraine in a pleading voice, 'I think you need to rest. You still look pale, and I'm worried about you.'

'But I was just…'

'Please Marty, for me?' she now had tears appearing in her eyes.

He couldn't bare her looking at him like that any longer and so reluctantly nodded which she responded with a sigh of relief and suddenly he found himself being hugged very tightly.

'Your my youngest child…' said Lorraine with her voice shaking as she hugged her son, 'I love you so much. I know life's been differcult for you since your father left but I just want you to be happy. I know you and Biff don't see eye to eye, but he's been good to us and I love him. I wasn't happy with your father thats why we agreed on the divorce, it was for the best.'

Not saying a word Marty just stood still as she held him, taking in what she had just said. His parents were divorced, and now his Mom loved Biff instead. He couldn't understand how she felt this way about someone she used to loath.

And then he saw him. Biff striding in the house through the back door. He smirked as he looked at Marty. Hearing him come in Lorraine let go of her son.

'I have good news.' said Biff with a big grin, 'My book has reached number one in the charts.' Holding up a paper article, Lorraine rushed over to him with a big smile on her face and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

Taking the article from Biff's hand Marty looked closely at the title of the book. Then he saw something that made him angry. The book had the same title as his Dad's novel.

'Isn't it great Marty?' asked Lorraine cheerfully.

* * *

By nightfall Marty was once again taking refuge in his room. He couldn't stand anymore of Biff's bragging about how successful his 'work' had been at his Dad's exspense. If it weren't for his Mom in the house he would have confronted Biff about it, but after seeing the state she got in earlier he avoided them both.

Waiting until it was late, and assumming everyone had gone to bed Marty crept over to his window and opened it. He had to see Doc, there was no way he could stay in the house any longer. Climbing through the window and into the back garden it felt good to be free. Just before walking through the back gate Marty looked through the little window into the garage to confirm that his truck had gone, just like the keys to which it belonged.

This was Biff's doing. It had to be. And so he headed through the gate and down the street by foot. He jogged in a quick pace, his breathing heavy. He welcomed the darkness. It was almost like a refuge to the horrors of daylight back at home.

Finally arriving at Doc's house he was relieved to see a light on inside. He craved seeing a friendly face now. Approching the door he knocked.

'Who's there?' asked a voice almost immediately.

'It's me Marty. Let me in.'

At once the door opened. Doc looked over Marty's shoulder and then asked, 'Are you alone?'

'Yeah I sneaked out the house.' replied Marty as Doc stepped aside to let him in, 'It's terrible Doc. It was Biff all along.'

'I know, I know.' said Doc dismissively. He then moved towards the sofa and collasped on it, his hands covering his face as he said, 'Their gone Marty, Clara and the kids.'


	7. Back to the Light

Back to the Light

It was if time had stopped at that moment. Marty stared at his friend who was filled with despair. An overwhelming sensation started to shift over the pair as realization sunk in to their predicament.

'He changed everything.' said Marty quietly since Doc still hid his face behind his hands, 'It's like we never time travelled at all.'

Taking his hand away from his face now, Doc leaned forwards and stared at the floor and nodded.

At this Marty continued, 'I looked at the photograph you gave me of us in the old west. We're not on there anymore. Just the clock. So somehow Biff stopped the time travelling from ever taking place.'

'Yes and now Clara, Jules and Verne are gone.' said Doc finally speaking, 'I checked the historical records for Hill Valley. Eastwood Ravine is now back to Clayton Ravine. So in this time line I never saved her...'

There was a hint of bitterness in those last words quite unlike Marty had even heard from his friend. He watched as Doc stared motionless at the floor. It was as if he wasn't even aware of his surroundings, but sucked up in his own nightmare.

'We can fix this Doc,' said Marty sitting down next to his friend, 'we will get Clara and the kids back. We just need...' he stopped thinking of what to say next, 'we just need to find out how Biff changed the time line.'

'And how do you suppose we do that?' Doc replied with slight sarcasim, 'The time machine is gone. Biff must have destroyed it once he achieved what he wanted,' he sighed, 'so you see we cannot simply hop in the car and expect everything to be alright.'

Silence spread over the room. If there was no time machine they were stuck in Biff's alternate reality. But there must be something that could be done thought Marty, there had to be.

Doc stood up, 'I wonder if I have a bottle of whiskey somewhere.' now walking towards a cupboard.

'If we don't have a time machine you could make another one.' said Marty following him, 'a few weeks or so and we could have another up and running. In the meantime I could try get some information out of Biff.'

Doc retrieved a dusty bottle of wine from the back of the cupboard, looking at it he said 'I've never opened this. It's not whiskey but it'll have to do. I would offer you some Marty but you're under age.'

'Doc listen to me.' he was now getting agitated by how his friend was avoiding the conversation, 'We can sort this out. There's got to be a way.'

'No,' retorted Doc, 'don't you see? I've had enough. I've had enough of time travelling. I've had enough of paradoxes. I've just had enough of it all.'

'You gotta snap out of... this depression you've got yourself into. What about Clara and the kids? You're just going to let them go?'

'Yes,' he said heavily, 'it's for the best. I tampered with history and look where it got me.' Doc struggled opening the bottle as he spoke, 'The time machine has caused nothing but constant misery. Which has mainly backfired on you and myself. Well no more.' At that the bottle popped open sending the cork and some wine flying.

Marty couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend, the one person he admired most above any other, had simply given up.

'I can't do this on my own.' Marty said solemnly, 'if you can't help me no one can.'

'I'm sorry Marty,' said Doc sitting back down without another word.

'And that's it? You give up.'

However he recieved no answer, but Marty understood, walking towards the door he said 'You know, I once remembered a friend telling me that if you set your mind to something, you can accomplish anything. I guess he was wrong.' Doc did not move, at that Marty walked out the door.

* * *

Standing alone outside the Doc's house the moon shone brightly down from the sky. The peace of the night intensely contrasted how Marty felt at this moment. There was no where to go now. He had to go back to a home that Biff had invaded and there was nothing he could do to remedy it.

Well he had to face his fate and so walking towards the gate he was about to leave when suddenly a light shone behind him. Then a voice coming from the light said 'Marty, I'm sorry.'

Turning back towards the door Marty saw Doc standing with a pleading look on his face. 'I'm sorry,' he said again, 'I let my emotions get the better of me. It's just losing Clara and my boys, I can't bare the thought of it.'

Marty moved towards his friend, 'We'll get them back. Biff won't win.'

Doc nodded and managed a smile. 'Can you forgive me?'

'There's nothing to forgive.'

* * *

It wasn't until early morning that Marty came back home; sneaking into his room through his window once more. It had been a long night but he and Doc had finally came up with a plan. If the time machine was gone there had to be a replacement, and so Doc would start preparing to make a new one however long the process.

Marty however would have to try and gather some information on how Biff changed things. He wasn't sure exactly how he would do this, but talking to his parents and even Biff would be a start.

Failing was not an option, and because he felt partly responsible for the whole scenario, Marty would not let himself fail.


	8. Dad and 'Step Dad'

**(Author's Note: Sorry for such a wait on a an update for this story. Life gets in the way sometimes, what with the recession and unexpected events in life *Yes get the violins out I hear you say lol* but I'll try my best to continue this story as and when I can. Thanks to everyone for reading and hope you enjoy!)**

Dad and 'Step Dad'

'Mom, can I visit Dad today?' asked Marty casually over breakfast. He decided if he was going to sort this terrible mess out that Biff had created, he might as well try and act as if everything was normal with his family. For his first plan of action he was going to find out exactly how Biff had got rid of his Dad.

'Of course you can.' replied Lorraine with a smile, looking slightly relieved 'You needn't have to ask about visiting your father, as we've said it's fine by us'. Looking at her, Marty suspected that she was happy that he wasn't asking her if he could visit Doc instead.

Now that he got permission to see his Dad, he had to figure out how he was going to find him. He had no idea where he lived, and he couldn't ask to find out, he didn't want to appear to be loosing his marbles by his Mom and siblings again.

'I was wondering if Biff could give me a ride to Dad's house?' he spoke aloud, 'If that's OK with him.' he then looked at Biff and smiled sweetly, as if he would like nothing better than to be in his nemesis' company. Biff returned his look in suspicion, but Marty didn't waver and continued to look at his 'step dad' with an innocent expression.

'Sure,' he said finally, his tone sounding casual, 'I can take you this afternoon.'

'Great, thanks' Marty replied getting up from the table, 'it's much appreciated.' As he made his way to leave the dining room he looked at Biff and saw him still looking confused, as if he couldn't believe Marty's casual attitude. Quickly looking at his Mom he saw her smiling happily.

As he reached his bedroom door he heard her say to Biff 'It's so nice to see you two getting along.'

'Yeah,' he responded uncertainly.

As he shut the door Marty smiled to himself. He loved it when Biff was confused, especially when the guy always thought he had the upper hand. And now Marty had successfully arranged to visit his Dad, and hopefully would find some clue as to how the time line had been changed. He might, if he could get away with it, talk to Biff to see if he could get him to reveal anything. He knew he would have to tread that line very carefully though, for he could tell Biff already suspected him.

Sitting down at the side of his bed, Marty picked up his cordless phone from the bedside drawer and quickly dialled Doc's number. He patiently waited as the phone rang, hoping Doc would pick up quickly. He didn't want his Mom catching him ringing his friend and end up with another lecture, or even worse, her crying. Finally after what seemed like ages he finally heard a familiar voice at the other end of the phone line.

'Hello?'

'Hi, it's me.' he replied in a low voice, 'I managed to arrange to see my Dad. Biff's going to take me.'

'Biff?' replied Doc surprised, 'Are you sure that is a wise idea Marty? After all he knows that you know that he changed the time line. He's bound to suspect you.'

'I know, but I figured if I act normal around my Mom she won't think I'm loosing my mind like at breakfast yesterday. Plus with Biff I can fake that I've given up hope about the time machine and everything. He'll love it if he thinks he's winning over me.'

'Hmm, I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Trust me Doc, it'll work. He has too much of an ego to think otherwise once I convince him.'

'True, well it's a start.'

'Any luck about getting started with the time machine?' enquired Marty, hoping that Doc had already begun to make a new one.

'Well I've managed to write down a similar plan to the original time machine that I created. I will have to keep this with me at all times so Biff doesn't get his filthy hands on it.'

'So you'll be able to start it?' he asked sounding hopeful.

'Yes, I believe I can remember everything to make a new one. Making multiple time machines over the last few years means I know nearly everything by heart now.'

'Well thats great.' Marty laughed for the first time in days.

'Yes, now all I need is to get the parts for the flux capacitor and the plutonium.' said Doc, sounding much more hopeful than previous night, 'then I can get started building the time machine properly.'

'OK, just be careful.' replied Marty, thinking of the Libyans.

'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just be careful when dealing with Biff.'

* * *

Since Marty had some time on his hands before he could visit his Dad he stayed in his room, thinking it the safest place to be. His thoughts started to drift to Jennifer, he hadn't talked to her since everything had changed. He hoped she was OK and that the tampering of the time line hadn't changed anything for her.

Picking up the phone again he tried ringing her house but found he got no answer. At that Marty started to worry. He should have called sooner he thought to himself, but so much had happened that he had no chance to beforehand. He decided that once he had seen his Dad he would go to Jennifer's house just to make sure everything was all right.

Sighing he looked at the time, it had only just turned eleven. The morning had dragged by so slowly. He just wanted to get started on everything, not sit around feeling useless. Then seeing his guitar in the corner of the room he went to pick it up.

Moving the strap over his head and onto his shoulder the guitar leaned comfortably against his body, perfect to play. Picking up the plectrum he had left on his amplifier, he didn't bother to plug his guitar into the speaker, instead he played a tune acoustically, the sound loud enough for only him to hear.

He spent the rest of his time waiting by playing endless amount of songs. He found it helped him to keep calm before he had to face his Dad and Biff. The chords echoed to his ears, the sound pouring out his inner emotions that he couldn't express any other way.

As he played time quickly passed by without him realizing. It wasn't until he heard a loud knock on the door that he realised that it was past noon.

'Marty, do you want a lift to see your old man or not?' bellowed Biff from the other side of the door.

'Yeah sorry, I'm coming.' he replied quickly putting the guitar back on the stand.

This was it. Marty was finally going to find out what had happened to his Dad.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence as Marty sat in the car while Biff drove him through Hill Valley. How Marty wished he had his old black truck again, then he could avoided this, but on the other hand he didn't know where his Dad lived unless he looked it up somehow, and that would have taken a whole lot longer.

'So feeling better today are you?' asked Biff suddenly.

'What?'

'You know, after your little out burst at breakfast yesterday. You shocked your Mom talking about graveyards and goodness knows what.'

'Oh...' said Marty, forgetting Biff wouldn't know about the graveyard and 'Hell Valley', even if he had changed history. 'Yeah, dunno what came over me.'

'I do.' replied Biff with a smile.

'You do?' asked Marty looking at him suspiciously. Was Biff going to admit what he had done?

'Yes,' he said confidently, 'you think that if you act the good little son to your Mom you can win her over and convince her to leave me for your Dad again. Well I know what you're up too and it won't work.'

Marty looked at him. Why was he pretending that he didn't know that Marty knew how he changed the time line? 'Actually you're wrong. I don't see the point in fighting any more, and Mom couldn't have been happy with Dad if she left him.' Especially if she left him for you he added in his head, then shivered at the thought.

'Well your old man was always an idiot,' continued Biff, 'no wonder she left him.'

Marty took a deep breath at that, resisting the urge to punch Biff then and there. He was provoking him deliberately. Funny, he thought, how he never acted this way in front of his Mom. Just when Marty was going to ask how much further it was to his Dad's house the car finally stopped outside a block of worn out looking apartments.

'There you go.' said Biff with a smile, 'Home sweet home.'

Marty looked at the buildings. He couldn't believe his Dad was living in one of those. With dread he got out the car, still staring at them in shock. He moved towards the pavement slowly, not sure exactly which one he should be going to.

'He lives at number twenty three.' called Biff through the car window, 'Just in case you _forgot_ where he lived.' At that he drove away before Marty even had a chance to react.


End file.
